Not like this
by detectiveinthetardis
Summary: First kiss between Sherlock and John. Might make a second chapter. JOHNLOCK! My take on the first kiss,during a case no less :) Rated T. R&R if you want to. Thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind and plot :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Tell me if you want a second chapter, if you do I'll put up this from Sherlock's P.O.V

We turned into the alley out of breath and laughing. Sherlock collapsed against the wall and chuckled madly.

"That was ridiculous." I said, far too out of breath. Sherlock fought hard to stop laughing so he could reply.

"You sound surprised that a suspect of Lestrades, had to check if you were really the Maharaja of Westminster." Sherlock and I glanced at each other once for a second before bursting into laughter again.

"Shh, they'll hear us." Sherlock giggled, I didn't even know he giggled. I made to lean against the wall but I was stopped by Sherlock's hands on my hips, pulling me towards him. I stood there as Sherlock looked me dead in the eye and fastened his lips to mine. A jolt of electricity shook through me.

_I'm kissing Sherlock Holmes. And I __**like **__it?_

I pulled away and Sherlock and I stared at each other in the darkness. A thin blush covered his face and Sherlock released me. At once I felt cold not having him there, not just my body but my insides felt like the sun had been with them the left oh so suddenly. Sherlock coughed and turned around to look out of the alley.

"They uh, they should be gone by now. We should probably, I mean you and I , I mean."

"Sherlock?"

I walked towards him and Sherlock turned to face me just as I grabbed his waist and pulled him towards me. I looked up into his eyes, there was confusion there but yes! There was love too. I reached up to level his height and pressed my lips against his. Sherlock shuddered and wrapped his arms around me. Safe inside his coat I felt like I was kissing a superhero with a cape_. Sherlock Holmes, Protector of Scotland Yard's reputation._

I giggled and Sherlock pulled away from me slowly, his eyes were clouded in the half light.

"Why haven't we done that before?" He muttered and his face tickled my face.

"I don't know." We separated and walked out of the alleyway. The walk home was quiet as we were both thinking our own thoughts.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"What just happened?"

"We kissed."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"This."

Sherlock side-stepped towards me and took my cold hand in his warm one.

"I thought you had more experience in these sort of things than me." Sherlock mused and grinned down at me.

"Not like this." I squeezed his hand and felt electricity tingle up both of our arms.

"No, not like this."


	2. Chapter 2, Sherlock's POV

We turned into the alleyway out of breath and laughing. I fell against the wall and let go of the chuckles that had tickled their way up my spine.

"That was ridiculous." My attention shifted to John as he panted the words, struggling to pull myself under control I turned to him fully. He stood in the middle of the alley, leaning against himself.

"You sound surprised that a suspect of Lestrades, had to check if you were really the Maharaja of Westminster." John and I glanced at each other for what seemed like years but was really a second before bursting into laughter again.

"Shh, they'll hear us." A giggled rose in my throat as it always did when I was with John, before him I never giggled. John smiled at me and I got lost in the pure wave of need. John made to lean against the wall and before I knew what was doing I gripped his hips and pulled him towards me. As our lips touched electricity shook through me like an earthquake.

_I'm kissing John Watson. And he's kissing back? Stop now!_

Before I could John pulled away and we stared at each other in the darkness. A thin blush covered my face as I released him. I tried to find words but they all seemed to disappear as I looked at him. _What just happened?_ _Shit Sherlock, you just screwed everything up. He's straight for god's sake._ I coughed and turned around to look out of the alley.

"They uh, they should be gone by now. We should probably, I mean you and me, I mean."

"Sherlock?"

As I turned to face him John grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I couldn't tell what was going through his head but John looked into my eyes and I trusted him. Heck, I love him. John leant up towards me and pressed his lips against mine. _He likes me! _I shuddered at the thought and pressed against him, wrapping my arms around his short frame.

John giggled and I pulled away from him slowly, his face was clouded in the half light.

"Why haven't we done that before?" My voice was quiet but it boomed around the alley.

"I don't know." We separated and walked out of the alleyway. The walk home was quiet as we were both thinking our own thoughts.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"What just happened?"

"We kissed."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"This."

Trusting my gut I side-stepped towards John and took his cold hand in my warm one.

"I thought you had more experience in these sort of things than me." I grinned down at him and saw his eyes sparkle with humour.

"Not like this." John squeezed my hand and I felt electricity tingle up both of our arms.

"No, not like this."


End file.
